deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Q
Next blog will be my last blog of season 3, and it will be answers about questions about Zombies. So ask me questions about Zombies. Q&A Pirate vs Ninja, who will win? Pirate. I know Ninjas are fast, but realistically no one can dodge a shotgun blast. Ninja also lack lethal projectiles, and so will need to get in close- which would make them vulnerable for the guns. Besides, Ninja lost to the Spartan. The Pirate won against the Knight. A Knight is similar to a Spartan. Pirate > Ninja. And i know there are alot of stories about Pirates, but Ninjas are overwelmingly overexaggerated. Most abilities of Ninjas are either myths or something from Naruto. What was the worst thing about season 3 for me? Dude, there are sooooo many unnecessary changes in season 3, but it’s obvious that the change of production studios is what did it. The production changed from Morningstar Entertainment to 44 Blue. It’s like how One Piece changed from the embarrassing censorships of 4Kids to the reasonable English dubs of Funimation- except in opposite order. So I blame this change for most of the Season 3 changes. But what really pi**ed me off was the scoring system. The fact that they are in comparable percentages instead of actual NUMBERS! I can calculate the percentages myself, but you actually are showing less information in the season where you promised to be more scientific! I know that the bow scores 99% more kills than a sling 1%, but that didn’t tell me anything about how it affected the MATCH, because you don’t always fight with just those to weapons (as the visual fights show time again). Yes, it is possible to have a rifleman shoot a guy with a knife, not all kills with or against the knives were from other knives. But the ultimate punch in the face was when they did show real numbers ONLY in the Gatling Gun and Vickers. As a great man once said “THERE IS NO MIDDLE FINGER BIG ENOUGH!” And they have yet to release the numbers, I demand they show it before Season 3 become forgotten! I really want to know how many Mongols got their ribs and spines split in half by war elephants, don’t you? Why do I hate Mack? Mack or Max, I get those names confused. Well Mack Mach just is unlikeable. His voice feels so forced and strict, it is so uncomfortable- I don’t know if he’s a robot or is pissed off and wants to strangle me. Second, Max was a good host, he was fun, and no one could replace him. And third, Mack is a narcissist who hogs the camera, and his ‘fabulous’ head nodding. I mean he’s in the videogame, which makes him my sandbag. I know I hate Cortes… you know what; Cortes is my second Test Dummy. I saw Mack as a host on another show, Future Weapons. He was ok there, he didn’t suffocate every word he said with hate. But I hope season 4 will learn from season 3’s mistakes and I hope Mack gets an attitude adjustment- I hope so, but then I saw him on a game trailer where he is exactly the same- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrWObAIhqZo FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Would X Factors change the outcome of Season 1 matches? Well if the Spetsnaz were allowed to input their badassness in the sim, they would still win but in a landslide. But the truth is most matches are not close enough for the x-factors to matter. But they did use the x-factors of skill, training and martial arts (as shown with the Apaches, Rapjuts and Somali Pirate AK shooting overwhelming their enemies). Also they did mention x-factors for some of the warriors, like Vlad’s psychological warfare and the CIA being able to calculate or plan their missions and history of f**king up developing nations by, ironically, dethrone democracies to allow dictatorships to get in power. In my eyes, CIA are most likely going to be on top of the ‘most hated people in the history of all time’ list once wikileaks reveal their true nature. Were there any episodes that you placed as best in which a warrior you chose ended up losing? In the Zombie Vampire visual fight, I was depressed to see how easy the Zombies were getting obliterated, even if it was still a fair fight. And I also thought the NKSOF are more serious about warfare than… face it… ANYBODY. Also, why does Napoleon not have a rifle? I’m still pis**d by that. The truth is I checked my history of bets, and i have a 75% chance (give or take) of guessing it right. (this doesn't include the american fights, because i automatically voted against all the american warriors in my blind rage against NATO.) But to answer your question accurately for each season… *Season 1- Maori vs Shaolin Monk- I didn’t think the twin hook swords would overwhelm this fight, especially when all the other Shaolin weapons weren’t even that effective AT ALL. The Maori were bloodthirsty, but I have to agree that their primitive weapons would lose against any SERIOUS steel weapon (whip chain doesn’t count). *Season 2- Jesse James vs. Al Capone- Like everyone else, I thought Capone’s automatic Tommygun would just pwn anything. But since the sim takes every environment, I can see how Jesse’s long ranged rifle would keep his victory. I also didn’t think Capone would be bringing a weak grenade into battle instead of A PISTOL. *Season 3- Ivan the Terrible vs. Hernán Cortés- Not only did Ivan have more modern weapons, but I HATE CORTES. It’s the story of the douchebag getting everything he wanted at the cost of millions of Native lives, with no karma-tic backlash! I do agree that the Spanish Halberd is a perfect weapon, but I didn’t think it would save Cortes in this fight. Infact when Ivan fell from his horse and the marker didn’t declare him dead, I was like “He’s faking it. He’s faking it. Watch out Cortes, He’s faking it.” But then he finally bleed out and I was like “Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa.” Or “Should have used that shield on your back (I don’t know if he did or not or if Cortes had one as well lol.)” Category:Blog posts